1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device that includes an antenna using various coupling configurations for attaching to a metal case of the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With recent developments of communication technology, network devices such as base stations have been installed throughout the country, which allows electronic devices to use networks anywhere in the country.
Electronic devices include antennas (or intennas) which allow the electronic devices to communicate over the networks. In some instances, a metal case of an electronic device is used as part of an antenna assembly of the electronic device.
While such antenna assembly configurations are suitable for their intended purpose, there remains a need for alternative coupling configurations for attaching an antenna of an electronic device to a metal case of the electronic device.